Companion Souls: Blooming Spirits
by Myosine
Summary: Part 2 of Companion Souls. This is now the time for Harry to face his world and grow up. He is thrust in Hogwarts and slowly learns to be strong, while Naruto starts his real training. As time goes by, the boys will soon discover many truths and secrets.
1. Prologue

**AN****: I finally found time to start writing part 2 of _Companion Souls_. These past weeks had been quite busy for me. I also had difficulties to find a title for this. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Warning****: So, this 2nd part will contain Harry's first 3 years in Hogwarts. However, I won't necessarily go into every details that are in the original work. I will take my time to focus on events that are relevant or important to the story. Also, the plot won't be very different from the original story, but there will be some twists, some different ways of dealing with it. There will also be a focus on Naruto and some appearances from Gaara. Well, I think that's all that I wanted to say.**

**Oh yes, if you find some mistakes, feel free to send me a pm. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I always thought I was a strange curiosity in the world. What was the purpose of my life?

I always thought it was just me. But there are others. What do you do when your reality is turned upside down?

I always thought I would be left alone with my fantasies. What do you do when you are asked to stand to the world?

I always thought I knew who I was. What do you do when this is shattered?

So many changes, so many truths, and still one question remains. What is the purpose of my life?


	2. On the way to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – On the way to Hogwarts.<strong>

It was a perfect day for travelling. Warm and sunny. Comforting rays of sun were dancing through the window and were warming his face. Calming him. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the relative quietness of his compartment. The gentle rocking of the train was soothing his nerves and making him relaxed. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder, giving him her silent support and partly concealing him from the corridor. After months of preparation, he was finally on his way to Hogwarts. He could not honestly say that he was ready. Deep inside, he was still apprehensive, but he was determined to overcome it. He had swore to himself that he would become strong and he had promised Naruto that he would do it. He would make his friend proud. He would not be a burden anymore. _Naruto._ He missed him already. They had not been separated for long, but still. Knowing he would not see him for almost four months was hard. But he could not really do anything about it now.

The noise of the door being opened drew him away from his thoughts. A redhead boy was lingering in the doorway looking hesitant.

"Hi! Would you mind if I sit here? There's no other compartment available."

"Sure."

Sighing in relief the redhead dragged his trunk in and with some help from Harry managed to heave it in one of the rack, before sitting across from the raven haired-boy. There was silent at first as the two boys seemed to discreetly appraise each other. His hair was such a shade of red that you could hardly miss it, Harry noticed. The young boy had blue eyes and freckles. He also noticed that the boy seemed afraid to meet Harry's eyes. He wondered why. Perhaps he was shy too.

"I'm Harry," he said while extending his right hand.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Ron."

"You have a nice owl."

"Yeah, she's beautiful, isn't she?" he replied while lovingly petting his bird. "Her name's Hedwig. She was one of my birthday present. She is really friendly and smart too. I swear sometimes she understands me."

"You're lucky to have her. I only have a rat," Ron said while picking up a fat grey rat. "His name's Scabber. He was my brother's, Percy. But my parents bought him an owl this summer when he was made prefect. So I ended up with Scabber. He doesn't do much. He sleeps most of the day. Quite a boring pet."

"You have another brother who goes to Hogwarts then?"

"Three actually."

"Three! That's great, isn't it? At least, you won't feel alone."

"Well, I don't know. Percy's in 5th year and a prefect. But he's bossy and boring. Only thinks of studying. Then there's Fred and George. They're twins and in 3rd year. They're pranksters and it's fun when you're not victim of their pranks."

"So all your family is magical?"

"Well yeah. I also have two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. And a baby sister, Ginny."

"Wow, that's a huge family you have. This must be so great."

"Well, you're never bored I guess," Ron replied nonplussed. "What about you?"

"Hum, well, my parents died when I was one and I was sent to live with my aunt and her family. They're muggles."

"Oh, so you're a muggleborn."

"No. My parents were both wizards."

"Oh? Do you remember them?"

"No. I just know their names. Lily and James Potter."

"Potter!" Ron squeaked, "Then, that means, that means you're... Harry Potter!"

"Hum... yeah," he replied. Ron was now staring at him wide eyes and Harry soon found himself fidgeting under such an intense stare.

"Do you really have it?" Ron murmured almost reverently. "The scar." Harry's response was to show him.

After that, Ron remained silent for a long time and was looking at Harry as if he was some sort of a god. Soon, the green eyed boy became uncomfortable and decided that now was a good time to learn more about wizards. After all, it was part of his mission. Yes, mission. They had decided with Naruto and Jiraya that it would obviously be easier for Harry to collect information about the Wizarding world. The young wizard had been ecstatic about it. He could do a mission, like a real ninja. This was also one of the reason why he was so determined to face the Wizarding World. One of Harry's job was to learn anything he could about how the magical community worked. So that meant he had to know what a typical magical family was like. And now was the perfect moment. Slowly, Ron became responsive again and the two happily chatted. Some time during their journey, they were interrupted by a girl asking about a toad. This strangely enough resulted with Ron trying to do a spell and said girl showing off her magic and all that in a bossy manner. And then she just left leaving a furious and ashamed Ron behind. Harry, for his part, had become fixed with the toad. He wondered if she intended to find her prince this way, because she really seemed determined to find it. Unfortunately he did not have time to ask as she had already left by then. But he still could ask her later.

After the visit of the girl-in-search-of-her-prince, Ron kept muttering under his breath about stupid girls. Harry did not try to stop him. After all, if the redhead was thinking of this girl, he did not have time to stare at his scar. So all in all, it was perfect for Harry and the young wizard could relax and enjoy the passing landscape. However, they were again interrupted, this time by a blond boy flanked by two gorilla-like boys, who by the look of it seemed to be quite dull characters. The first boy's hair was fairer than Naruto's and had grey blue eyes. Harry had never seen such eyes and wondered how it was possible. The more he looked, the more Harry thought that this boy could do a perfect fairy. He also had an air of superiority to him as if he thought he was better than any one else. A noble or royal fairy then. The boy quickly looked at the two sitting boys before his gaze settled on Harry.

"They say that Harry Potter is in here. So this is true, then. I am Draco Malfoy..." However, Draco was soon interrupted by soft sniggering. The boy turned his sharp eyes towards Ron and all but snarled. "Do you have a problem with my name?"

"Malfoys. Only a bunch of arrogant pompous gits."

"At least we have enough money to have decent clothes. You, on the other hand... second-hand clothes. Red hair and freckles. You're obviously a Weasley." the blond responded with open disgust.

"You know each other?" Harry asked confused.

"No we don't. Fortunately." Draco answered with a sneer.

"Then how did you know he was a Weasley?"

"They are quite recognisable. Only them could have hair of such horrible red and a poor taste in clothing."

"At least, we're not evil dark wizards!" Ron responded. His face was now almost as red as his hair, Harry noticed. His fists were in firm and angry balls. He seemed to have a temper.

"Evil," Draco sneered, "Only because we are not ashamed to be purebloods does not mean we are evil. But of course, you would not understand!"

"If pureblood means that you enjoy torturing and killing muggles and muggleborns because their blood is not pure enough for you, then yes it is evil. My father told me all about it after all."

"You, Weasleys, are just a bunch of idiots! It is not only about that. They are dangerous! But you are too dumb to see it! After all, you're just a blood traitor!"

"Blood traitor?" Harry asked confused. "Are you family?"

"What! Of course not!" Draco answered horrified.

"Then, why is he a blood traitor?" he muttered to himself. What did it mean anyway? Blood Traitor. Could it be... "I get it!" he exclaimed, not giving Draco the time to respond. "I understand now why you call him that! It's so obvious! His family had made a promise to your family, but I don't know when. Probably a long time ago. It was a promise made in blood. Yeah, they probably wrote it with their blood or something."

"Potter, wha..."

"But then," Harry continued, "they did not keep their promise, for some reason. And this is why they are Blood Traitors." He nodded sagely.

"Potter, what are you blabbing about?"

"And of course, since then, your families are enemies. I wonder how it will end..." While Harry was lost in his thoughts, the other boys could only stare at him. Who in their bloody mind could come up with such ridiculous ideas? Perhaps the boy was bonker, Draco thought. After all, he lived with muggles. Who knows what kind of nonsense they could come up with. Ron, for his part, was wondering how Harry knew all that. Although, now that he thought about it, this was not what a Blood Traitor was. How confusing.

"Oh, there are so many ways, this can end up," Harry suddenly said. "You could end up fighting till only a family remains. But then, there can also be hope... Ron, you said you have a sister, right?" Said boy only nodded wondering what her sister had to do with it. "Yes... Oh dear!" He exclaimed while focusing his attention on Draco. "You will fall in love with his sister!" The blond could only sputtered in shock. "You will have a secret and forbidden love," Harry continued in a dreamy voice. "Yes, you will love each other so passionately! But, your families won't agree with it and they will try to separate you! But you won't accept it, so you'll decide that to love each other in peace, you will have to die!" He finished dramatically.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed quite furiously. "How can you say something so horrible! Never will I marry her!"

"Yes! You won't touch my sister at all, Malfoy! If you come near her, I swear you'll regret it."

"Ah it begins already," Harry sighed happily. "You should not fight it."

"But he/she is a Malfoy/Weasley!" The boys shouted in unison.

"O Draco, Draco! Wherefore art thou Draco? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Weasley. Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though, not a Malfoy. What's Malfoy? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet; So Draco would, were he not Draco call'd retain the dear perfection which he owes without that title: Draco, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Stunned silence engulfed the compartment. All eyes were on the small raven-haired boy who by the look of it seemed to be in a world of his own. Ron had his face scrunched in a frown as he was trying to decipher the meaning behind Harry's tirade. Draco on the other hand did not know what to think. At the first words, he had been outraged. How could Potter even suggest that he denied his family? But then, he understood that Potter thought his name was not important, but him as a person. This could have been pleasant, if not for the Weasley part in it. Really, what was this boy thinking?

"Potter, why do you even think I'll end up with a Weasley? And how did you end up speaking in Old English?"

"Shakespeare," Harry answered simply.

"And what is that?" At Draco's question, Harry lost his countenance and stared wide-eyed.

"You don't know Shakespeare!" he squealed almost hysterically. "How could you not? He's one the most genious writer of the world. He wrote so many brilliant plays! It's impossible not to know him!" Muggle, of course. He should have known.

"Potter, I don't give a damn about some muggle writer!"

"Oh no, no! You have to know at least one play," Harry continued completely ignoring Draco's input. "Don't worry, I'll ask my friend to send me one of his play for you to read."

"I don't want to read it!" Draco exclaimed as if insulted.

"Oh don't be ashamed. I won't tell anyone about it," Harry assured. Whatever retort Draco was about to give was interrupted by the arrival of a witch and her trolley.

Soon, the boys were enjoying pastries and other sweets. Harry was simply intrigued by all of it. He could not help but taste everything. As he was enjoying his first Chocolate Frog, he ended up reading a card about Dumbledore. Jiraya had of course found some information about the old wizard. He was a powerful one, magically and politically as well. Plus, he seemed to have a hand in Harry's life somehow. So far, they had only had good opinions about Dumbledore. He was a good wizard. However, Harry did not really know what to think of him. After all, he had been left at the Dursleys' and this was Dumbledore's doing. He would not have had a problem with it if the old man had visited him some times. As he was reading the card, he came across one information, that had left him perplexed in the past months. Glancing at the other boys, he wondered if they knew something about it.

"What's the International Confederation of Wizards?"

"Why do you ask?" Ron wondered.

"Well, it seems important and Dumbledore's part of it."

"Of course, he would be part of it. The old goat has a hand in everything," Draco answered with obvious contempt.

"Hey! Show some respect! This is Dumbledore you're insulting!" Ron exclaimed.

"You don't like Dumbledore?" This was the first negative opinion he had about the man and he was intrigued about it. "Why is that?"

"The man is senile! Of course he's a powerful wizard, but he's only killing our ways! And he has far too much power in our world! But no one sees that!"

"You say that because you're a dark wizard and Dumbledore stands against anything dark!" Ron said with self-rightness.

"Anyway, what is this International Confederation of Wizards?" Harry asked again. He decided that Dumbledore was a tricky subject with these two around.

"Oh, this is a group of Wizards from all around the world, or at least from the main Magical nations," Draco answered. "They gather from time to time. From what my father told me, their role is to make sure that all the magical communities in the world work in the same way to prevent discovery from the muggles. Also, they gather when a crisis arises that can touch the world in general." It seemed logical. Could this be the group that know of the Elemental Countries? If it is the case, then he would have to be careful around Dumbledore.

The rest of the journey was spent more or less calmly. Draco and his friends did not leave. The Malfoy heir was actually intrigued and disconcerted by Potter and had hoped to understand the boy. But by the end of the journey, he was still confused and in the end decided that the boy was simply bonker and was no threat whatsoever. By the time they arrived at the station, Harry was feeling nervous again. Draco and Ron had been a good distraction, but now that he stepped outside of the train he could not help feeling anxious. Soon enough, they were welcomed by Hagrid and directed towards the castle. Once inside the castle, they were welcomed by a stern looking witch who explained them the functioning of Hogwarts. After that, they were ushered in what was the Great Hall to be sorted. The experience was quite terrifying for Harry and when his name was called, he could not help but freeze for a moment. Indeed, his name had caused curious whispers throughout the Hall. It was only thanks to a shove from Ron, that he decided to move. He went to the stool and sat stiffly on it when the hat was placed on his head. He was so nervous that he could only jump when a voice entered his head.

"A little bit jumpy, Mr. Potter. Don't you worry, it's nothing to be afraid of. Well, what do we have here? Mmm, very difficult. You have lots of knowledge. All those books you have read and you're so young. A bit like this Granger girl. But, as knowledgeable as you are, your mind seems to twist all this in a strange way. So no, Ravenclaw would not do... You are a very quiet and unsure child... Hufflepuff could be a good choice, but oh... you made a promise. A promise to be strong. Well only two houses can give you that. Slytherin or Gryffindor? What a difficult choice... oh you don't think yourself cunning enough to be in Slytherin or brave enough to be in Gryffindor... Well, I... WHAT IS THIS!" the hat suddenly shouted and Harry was afraid it had been able to break the seal Jiraya and Naruto had placed on him. "Oh dear," the hat continues. "This, this is... In all those years, I would not have thought... Oh, this..." By this time, Harry wondered if a hat could have a heart attack. "Yes, we'll have to hide you." What? Harry could not help but think. "Yes, and there's only one way to do that. You will be a GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the boy was quickly ushered from the stool to the Gryffindor table where he was warmly welcomed. Harry however was quite confused by his Sorting. Why did the hat think he had to be hidden? Could he know about Naruto? Strangely enough, Harry had the feeling that this was not what the hat was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to admit I had to think a lot on how to handle this first chapter. Anyway, Draco is here a bit more thoughtful that he appears in the novel. I'm still not sure that I will make them friends, or at least not right away. That would be too boring I think. Also, I know, Ron appears a bit daft, but that does not mean a Ron bashing. He will have other qualities important enough for Harry. Well, I think that's it for now. Naruto will be in next chapter for those who wondered.<strong>


	3. Ponderings

_**AN**_**: Hi everyone! thanks for the lovely reviews you left, I was really happy that you liked the first chapter. I was quite anxious about it to say the truth. Anyway, to answer _CrescentMelody_, yes the rating will I think go up. I just keep it K+ for now, because there's nothing that can be rated T as of yet. Then the Kyuubi****will indeed have a role, but that won't happen until later in the story. As for the gender, I haven't really thought of it, but I like your suggestion, I might keep it.**

**Anyway new chapter mainly focused on Naruto really and Jiraya. So not much of magic here****. I really wanted to have a glimpse in the shinobi affair and the minds of our two characters.  
><strong>

_**Notes**_

_Text_**: Japenese speaking**

**_[ Text ] : _Letter, message**

_**Disclaimer**_** : I don't own HP or Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Ponderings<strong>

Trees and bushes were gently rustled by a soft breeze, awakening the wild life in them. The sun had arisen a few hours ago, slowly warming the chilled morning and transforming the surrounding vegetation into a glistening garden. The neighbourhood was relatively quiet at this hour of the day. Only a few early cars could be heard leaving the area. Eyes closed, his body was now in a seemingly relaxed state. Although in a peaceful atmosphere, he was alert and open to every sound and every movement that he could detect from his sitting position. Breathing evenly, he slowly stood up and adopted the position to begin his katas. A minute later, he was practising the fluid sequences. Each gesture was precise. He would not accept anything but perfection. Soon his rhythm increased and strength was added, making him look lethal.

Keeping his senses alert while doing his katas, he managed to dodge the first wave of kunais. Soon other waves of kunais and shurikens followed making him jump from side to side. Each time, they were coming from different angles, making it difficult to retaliate. There was no pattern in the attacks so he could not predict his adversary's moves. Bringing his hands together, he quickly summoned five clones. Each was immediately sent to pinpoint their attacker's position and to bring him into the open. Soon enough, a first clone was dispelled, bringing the attention of the others towards the high bush on his left. It was a question of minutes before the Sannin appeared and faced his student. The clones had all been dispelled, so it was the two of them. They eyed each other for less than a minute, before Naruto rushed forward, initiating the combat.

The first fist was predictably blocked and he had to dodge a kick aimed at his stomach and immediately retaliated by trying to make the older man fall. This did not work. Stubbornly, he continued his attacks while Jiraya just blocked and responded from time to time. However, the Sannin soon became more active and Naruto was now having difficulty at dodging or blocking the attacks. The older shinobi was not soft and used full force to attack. At least this was the genin's impression. Slowly, the fight grew in intensity and the Sannin increased the pace. The blond boy had difficulty to follow now and he barely managed to block the well-aimed kicks he was receiving. Soon, he found himself receiving a hard blow on the stomach cutting his breath out. However he was not Naruto Uzumaki for nothing. He stood up and tried to punch his shishou only to find himself lying on the ground, heavily panting.

"_You still have a lot of work to do, but you're improving. You managed to stand up to my attacks longer this time. This is good. Your taijutsu has also improved. It seems you're more comfortable now. You still need work on your strength and your speed. That and you also need to improve your strategy skills."_

"_Strategy? How the hell am I supposed to build a strategy when you make a point of beating the shit out of me?"_

"_I gave you some time."_

"_Yeah well, if I had my bunshins I could build a proper strategy."_

"_As useful as your bunshins are, it's not necessarily good to solely rely on them. You have to be able to come up with something by yourself. Also, if you manage to fight properly by yourself, then when including your clone, you will have an edge and a more likely chance to win."_

"_So, what you're saying is that if I improve my abilities to fight in solo, then it will be beneficial for when I use bunshins?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_That makes sense."_

They were silent for a while, one recovering from their early spar, the other peacefully noting the improvements and changes in his pupil.

"_Eh, Ero-sennin, do you think I'll be ready? Do you think I'll be strong enough?"_ The older man looked at Naruto carefully, seemingly pondering how to answer his student.

"_When I made you my pupil, I made a vow to train you so that you are able to face the threats that are looming in your path."_

"_But will that be enough? How strong will I be?"_

"_If it will be enough or not, is something that only you will be able to tell. As how strong you will be, well, only you can make yourself strong enough."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I can give you all the training necessary, I can teach you lots of jutsus, but in the end, it is what you make of it that'll make you more or less strong."_ At Naruto's silence, he went on. _"Strength is a very difficult thing to measure. Some says that a strong shinobi is someone with a wide range of jutsus. Some says it is someone who can beat a Kage. But I think it is a bit more than that. One can have very few techniques, but can still beat one who knows lots of jutsus, if he has the drive to do it. For me, this drive, this will is what make you strong or at least what make you want to be stronger therefore making you strong."_

"_Like when you fight to protect your precious ones. But, you still can face someone who is stronger than you and then lose even if you have this will," _the genin replied remembering his confrontations with Orochimaru and Itachi.

"_This is why you train even more."_

"_But, do you think I'll be strong enough to protect Harry?"_

"_Mmm... Like I said before, magic is something very obscure, at least to us. But this doesn't mean you won't be able to support and fight for him. However, you also have to trust in his own strength and skills. After all, it is his area. Plus, don't forget that you also have to deal with your own set of threats. Akatsuki is a very dangerous group, Naruto. I can assure you you'll have your hands full with them."_ Since they had arrived in Britain, they did not really have the chance to speak about the Akatsuki. He knew they were after him, but not much.

"_What can you tell me about them? Why are they after the bijuus?"_

"_Well, the group is made of nukenins. I haven't been able to pinpoint their base, if they have any, nor do I know who is the brain behind this organisation. For a few years now, they had been doing jobs as mercenaries for different kind of rich and usually greedy men. I also know that they had been hired from time to time by different countries and villages, among them Iwa."_

"_The shinobi village of Earth Country?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But, why would they hire them? I mean, they are ninjas, they don't need mercenaries. And they are criminals no less!"_

"_Well, it's hard to tell why they would do such things. But I suppose they have their reasons. And as far as I remember, Iwa had never had any problems to do what was necessary for the good of their village, even if the methods used were more than questionable."_ Naruto could not really argue with this. After all, he was a jinchuriki made to avoid the destruction of Konoha.

"_Don't they have a jinchuriki?"_

"_I think they do, although I can't really confirm it. Every shinobi villages are keeping their jinchuriki a secret."_

"_But, that doesn't mean the Akatsuki won't find them."_

"_You're right. And this is worrying. I don't know what they intend to do with the bijuus, but it can't be anything good."_

"_How do they plan to use us? I mean I can't even control Kyuubi."_

"_Well, right now, this is something that I don't know of. But, they have at least two possibilities. The first one would be to train the jinchurikis to control their beasts. But this is not an easy task. Then they can also extract the bijuus from each hosts."_

"_Extract? I didn't know this was possible," _Naruto exclaimed with a slight hopeful tone.

"_It is possible, but at the life of the host."_

"_What?"_

"_A jinchuriki never survives an extraction, Naruto."_ Of course, it could not have been easy. In the end, he would still have to fight for the right to live.

"_Why would they even want the bijuus? Those are horrible monsters. It would only cause chaos. Why would they want that?"_

"_For the same reason that the main shinobi villages have their own jinchuriki."_

"_Power."_ It seemed that it always ended to that. Power. What was so great in power if you used or were a monster? If he could he would get rid of his bijuu and be the happiest powerless person in the world. _"Sasuke... is it really worth it?" _Jiraya decided to remain silent. There was anything to say really. It seemed his student was very aware of the Uchiha boy's nature. He knew he should not encourage him to chase after the boy, but perhaps he would succeed where he failed.

"_Anyway, I think you recovered enough. We should go back to training. We'll work on your speed. Come." _Not letting Naruto time to answer, the older man simply stood and went to retrieve something inside the house. A few minutes later, he was back holding what seemed to be wristbands.

"_Here. Put these on. Two on your wrists and two on your ankles."_ Naruto did as he was told, although he seemed to wonder how these would help. Once on, Jiraya simply applied a small amount of chakra in them, and the genin felt as if a huge weight had been added to his frame.

"_Wha..."_

"_Those will help increasing your speed. As you certainly noticed, you feel heavier. Well, these bands actually work like the weights Gai-san uses for his training. The idea is that if you can move with these on, then you'll move faster without them."_ Jiraya explained all the while looking rather smug. _"Now, to get used to it, I suggest that you begin to move now. So how about we go to the park and you spend one hour running."_ One hour! He must be crazy, how the hell was he supposed to run with those on! However, he did not have time to complain, as the Sannin was already heading towards the park. Huffing with annoyance, Naruto reluctantly followed.

000000000000000

Worn out. He could not move at all. Not even to wrinkle his nose. It was as if there was no energy left in his body. His body was sore, tensed and covered in scratches. He was currently sprawled on the floor of this room. How did he manage to get up there he did not know himself. Today's training had been pure torture. Never could he have guess that his shishou was a pure sadist. The man had made him run, do push-ups, sit-ups, and then he had decided to work on Naruto's dodging abilities. All the while wearing those damn gravity seals. He was really grateful that it was over. He really hoped that this would pay. It seemed that Ero-sennin had been quite mild beforehand. Now that Harry was at Hogwarts, his real training had begun. The older shinobi had already planned their future sessions and what happened today was apparently nothing to what he would be subjected to later on.

A good bath would be welcomed right now. Could he move? Slowly flexing his fingers, he saw that it was less painful to twitch now. Painfully, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. It seemed to take ages to reach the room. Once inside, he stripped while the water was running. Once the bath full, he slipped into the welcoming warmth and slowly relaxed. Letting out a contented sigh, he let his mind drift. The earlier talk he had with Jiraya had been enlightening and quite helpful if he was honest. Sure his sensei was a real pervert and could be a perfect idiot sometimes, but he really knew how to talk to him. In a sense, he was what Kakashi-sensei had never been. A guide, a mentor.

It had been a while since he thought of his former sensei or of his village for that matter. He wondered how they were faring. He supposed that most of the villagers were probably happy that he was gone. Relieved to be free of the demon. And his friends... did they think of him? He liked to think so. They had given him their best wishes when he left. They had all seen him off at the gates. Tsunade baa-chan had given him a bone-crushing hug. Shizune nee-chan had also hugged him all the while crying. He had been embarrassed. No one had ever cried for him before. Hinata. Sweet Hinata had stuttered while giving him some healing balms and wishing him good luck. She had always been nice to him, now that he remembered. Kiba had barked that he would be stronger and kick his ass when he was back. He had then given him a slap on the back and threatened him to come back safely. Shino had told him to remain safe in his usual quiet way. Chōji had given a bags full of packets of chips from his personal collection. Shikamaru had started by saying that he was troublesome for making him wake up so early, earning him a hard blow from Tenten. But one look in the Nara's eyes and Naruto had known that the other boy had wished him well. Lee had been the most vocal and had sworn that he too would train ten times as hard so he could be on par with Naruto, all the while crying about the power of youth. Neji had been the most surprising of all. He had thanked him and had shown him a respect than no one before had ever bother to give him. Tenten had hugged him tightly and given him a small sword saying that it could be of use. Finally, Iruka-sensei had play the role of a father by giving him some last minute advice while Kakashi-sensei simply nodded and gave him a scroll about fuinjutsu. Ino had not come, but that was to be expected. They had not been close.

However, it was Sakura's absence that had brought a pang to his heart. His own team mate had not shown up. This was proof that Team 7 was really dysfunctional. At least, she did not hate him as much as she did before. He remembered her conviction to become useful and stronger for Sasuke's retrieval. Could it really be that someone's obsession made her strong or did it make her blind to the rest of the world? She called it love, but was it really worth it if it only caused your heart to break? He had stayed longer than he thought in his bath and the water was now chilled. There was no need to stay any further. So he got out, dried himself and went back to his bedroom. His body felt less sore but was still heavy because of the seals. He dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt before flopping down on his bed. As he was relaxing in his bed, a blur of white feathers entered into his room before landing on his stomach. Glancing up, he could not help but smile softly at the owl.

"Hey beautiful, it's nice to see you again," he said while scratching the bird's head. "You have something for me, I see." Detaching the letters, he was about to open it when the owl loudly hooted. "Oh, you're hungry, right. Mmm... Ero-sennin can feed you, he's downstairs." Naruto watched as Hedwig flew off towards Jiraya. Now, she would pester the old pervert until he fed her. That was a good payback, the blond thought to himself. Returning his attention to the letter, he quickly unfolded it and began reading it.

_**[ Dear Naru,**_

_**It's been a week and I terribly miss you. I mean, the castle is great and all, but it's not the same without you. How are you doing? Is your training going all right? How is Jiraya-sensei?**_

_**As for me, I'm good. There's so much to tell you. The castle is huge and really impressive. I got lost on my first days, but really, they could give us a map. Between the moving stairs and all the similar looking corridors, it's no wonder that you get lost! Fortunately there are portraits who are kind enough to help you. Oh yes, the paintings here are alive. I mean people in it move and talk. This is quite fantastic, don't you think?**_

_**My classes have been great so far. I really like charms. The professor is a little funny man. For what I gathered he is a half-goblin, but he doesn't look as unfriendly as the one we saw at Gringotts. Our transfiguration teacher is very strict but fair, she's also my head of house. Oh, but there's one teacher that hates me. It's the potions one. I don't know why, but he really seems to hate me. Ron says that he's like that with everyone else, I hope he's right.**_

_**There's also something that happened on the first day here, during the Welcome Feast. To sort the students they use a hat that can read your mind. When it came to me, it was normal, until it began to utter strange things. It seemed shocked and then hopeful. Then, it said that I had to be hidden and that is why it put me in Gryffindor. I couldn't ask it why I had to be hidden. But do you think it knows, that it reads our secret despite the seal? Somehow, I feel that it had nothing to do with us. The headmaster hadn't called me and it doesn't seem that he will. But still, I'm worried. What do you think I should do?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Harry ]**_

He read the letter a second time. Moving stairs? Talking portraits? Those wizard people were really weird. However the end of the letter was worrying. What did this hat know? Could it have really broken the seal? It could not have been possible. Jiraya and him had worked for weeks on it and they were pretty sure that only a seal master could break it. Could it be that this hat had managed to get over it. No, it was not possible. The toad sannin had told him that from his meagre experience, wizards could not use chakra, and dealing with seals demand chakra and a good control of it. So the seal was probably intact. Then why did this hat feel the urge to hide Harry? He tiredly passed a hand through his hair. How come that they had to stumble on mysteries after mysteries? As he saw it, the best way to have answers would be to ask the hat, but somehow he doubted that this would be an easy fit. Well, all the same, he would have to talk to Ero-sennin about this. However, for now, he was too tired to move. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go. There will be other shots on the shinobi side of the story, because I really want to make this story balanced between the Naruto and HP world. I don't like the idea of having one world getting all the spotlight really.<strong>


	4. A Blonde's Puzzling

**AN:**** Wow, it's been a month I know. Time just flies and I was so busy these past weeks, I could not find time to actually sit and write more than ideas and notes here and there. Anyway, I finally found time this week. I was not sure at first to do it in Draco's point of view, but in the end, it was quite fun to write so I went with it.**

**Anyway, thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. To answer _Alec McDowell_****, ****yes Harry will have another wake-up call in the future. Naruto had managed to calm most of his fears, but even so, Harry doesn't have a real idea of what is up against to****. So yeah, he will need to be shown.^^**

**Disclaimer**** : I'm not J.K Rowling or Masashi Kishimoto, so no, I do not own HP or Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A Blond's Puzzling<strong>

It was early morning and the castle was still quiet. Only a few early risers were preparing for the day, the rest of the students preferring to enjoy the extra sleep granted during weekends. In one of the common rooms a student was absently staring at the warming chimney. His mind was fixed on one particular boy. Since the first day they met, this boy had been a strange puzzle. A puzzle that seemed to be even more difficult to solve as time went by. At first, he had not been that interested in the other boy. After all, Malfoys do no get interested in others. Malfoys attract others' interest. However, he had to admit, although grudgingly, that Potter was interesting... in a weird sort of way. After their first encounter in the train, he had quickly decided that the boy was crazy, therefore not worth his time. But it seemed that he had not really a say in his interactions with the raven haired-boy.

Potter had unsurprisingly been sorted in Gryffindor. Himself being a Slytherin, it was obvious that they could not interact in a friendly manner. After all, Gryffindors and Slytherins had been rivals since the beginnings of the school. It was a tradition after all, and no matter the many flaws he possessed, Draco prided himself in being respectful of wizarding traditions. Their world was already deprived enough of its most ancient traditions thanks to some ignorant fools. Therefore, he was firmly determined to follow this one. It had actually been easy to fuel the two houses rivalry, what with the Lions easily riled up for the smallest thing. Yes, Lions were predictable somehow. Well most of them were. No scratch that. All of them were except for the one and only annoying Potter. Really, couldn't he do things like everyone else? Was it too much to ask?

He sighed remembering the day the Gryffindor had asked him why he was being mean to him when he had been so friendly on the train. Draco had been speechless at first. In what world did this boy live, he had thought, or was he mocking him perhaps? One look at Potter's uncomprehending face and he had his answer. So he had explained about the two houses rivalry. After a moment, the other boy had simply said: "But rivals do not necessarily mean enemies. Actually, in some cases rivals help each other in getting better in whatever they're rivals for. They motive each other to improve because of the competition. Yes, most of rivals are friends. So, you see, we can still be friends." At that he had beamed happily and had then run to wherever crazy people run to, not giving Draco time to answer. The silver blond had just stayed speechless for a moment, before snapping out of his stupor and hurried back to the dungeons. There he took time to reflect on Potter's words and even questioned some of the older Snakes. In the end, the Gryffindor was right in his definition of "rival." However, never had it been heard of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friend before. But being the sceptical and somehow curious boy he was, he decided he wanted to check to be sure. Then he could argue back with Potter. After one month, he still had found nothing. It was not really surprising, but all the research had been annoying. The majority of the books he found always depicted Slytherins as evil or potentially evil people. Prejudiced idiots, he thought, if that was true then they would have been more stories about evil wizards! And this had somehow motivated him to continue his research.

He took a deep breath. There was no use to be upset this early. He did not want to spoil his Saturday after all. Returning his gaze to the gentle fire, he let its warmth relaxing his body once again and let his thoughts wander again towards Potter. The boy was smart, a bookworm and very sensible. Yet all that could be thrown away when he would come up with some improbable nonsense. The boy had a theory for everything. From the moving staircases to McGonagall's stern voice. Any sensible person would just say that the staircases were enchanted and that the Transfiguration teacher was just strict like that. But no! For Potter, the castle was just cheeky like that and liked to play with the students. But this was understandable, after all it had to amused itself somehow. The idiot even went so far as to bloody talk to the staircases! And it was not even to ask them to be led where he wanted to be. No! He talked to them as he would with any person, speaking about the weather or other students! As for McGonagall, he came with the ridiculous idea that she was blessed by some sort of god that gave her the ability to be the sternest and strictest person in the world. When Draco had questioned him about that, he simply answered : "Dumbledore" and went off. What was that supposed to mean?

The more he thought about it though, the more intrigued the Malfoy heir became. The thing was he had always liked solving puzzles and Potter was a complicated one, if not the most difficult he had encountered. He had hardly ever found any challenge before. He remembered the first time he had met Crabbe and Goyle. He had been dismayed to meet such brainless persons. They were purebloods but their brain did not fit the pureblood description. Draco had decided to investigate. He had asked his father and he had told him that the two boys' fathers were as dim-witted. Of course the answer had not satisfied the silver blond haired-boy. So he had decided to make some experiments. Unfortunately he had not found anything, but you could not really fault him. He was only six when he did the tests. He still remembered Goyle unable to remember a simple nursery rhyme. In the end he had decided to put this problem aside, but he had not forgotten it. Now however, he had a more interesting puzzle in hand.

Quickly checking the time, he gracefully stood up and made his way out of the common room. He had a Potter to find. It was quite early, but the Gryffindor seemed to wake up at ungodly hour in the morning, or at least, this was what he had gathered from conversations here and there. Only on Saturdays, did the raven haired wizard wake up later than usual. After deep reflections, the Slytherin had decided that if he hoped to better understand the other boy, perhaps following and observing him would help. He had gathered that Potter usually woke up around seven on Saturdays. Now he had about thirty minutes before that time. Not knowing where the Lions den was, he had decided to post himself somewhere where he was certain Potter would pass by. Upon reaching the corridor, he found a dark alcove and hide himself. He had to wait for about fifteen more minutes before the object of his investigation appeared. Draco prepared himself to follow the other boy discreetly only for Potter to stop in front of a painting and chat with it. It was nothing very deep. Only the usual greetings. Soon though they were interrupted by the arrival of another Gryffindor. A very annoying Gryffindor.

"Oh good morning Harry! Are you still talking to the portraits?"

"Good morning Hermione! Yeah I was speaking to Rose here." The girl quickly glanced at the portrait of the blushing maid before turning back to Harry.

"You've been talking to a lot of them since the beginning of term, but I'm sure you can stop now."

"Why would I stop...?"

"You're wasting your time of course! I mean they're entertaining and all, but it's been a month already, and surely you must have been used to it! It's not as if they could teach you something! I mean most of them are not even wizards! If you really want to learn something, you better stuck to the library," the girl explained not noticing the look of outrage that the maid was now sporting.

"They are very nice and some of them are my friends. So of course I'll continue to talk to them. And I'll have you know that they always have great stories. For example, the other day the Fat Lady was telling me about..."

"Oh Harry, we're here to learn magic, how it works and how to use it. Really, it is not time to listen to stories," she admonished in a condescending voice.

"But you can learn from stories," he argued. "After all, history is made of stories."

"History is made of facts, like everything else Harry. Facts that can be found in books," she slowly enunciated as if speaking to a five year old child.

"Some portraits had been here for centuries and witness history itself. So they can teach us a lot."

"Harry," she tsked. "It is well-known that academic works have more weight than the tales of some common people."

"What a rude girl," exclaimed a male voice. Looking up to the portrait, a young man was now in the frame along with the maid. He was wearing a long blue tunic with long sleeves and was directed an indignant glare towards Hermione. "I've never met such a tactless girl in my life. Girl, I have you know that we've been witnesses of many events and secrets. Some of which you'll certainly never know!"

"Oh, well did you write any books about it? Were they even recognised?"

"No, of course..." Whatever the man was about to say was promptly interrupted by the arrogant rambling of the muggleborn resulting in a furious argument between portrait and girl.

Meanwhile, Harry had decided to let them be and resumed his walk. Draco had lingered a few more minutes not wanting to be spotted by the Gryffindor. The other reason was to hex the insufferable know-it-all, though she was not really one as far as the Snake was concerned. If there was one person that he could not stand at all, it was Hermione Granger. Even the Weasley idiot was better than her. She was the worse personification of the muggleborn. She did not understand the wizarding world and even less magic and she simply applied her brain and her muggle knowledge to magic, which was wrong. By doing that she was effectively disrespectful towards the magical community. And they wonder why muggleborns were despised by purebloods.

Potter despite all his strangeness was right to converse with the portraits. Any decent pureblood family had many in their homes, mostly of ancestors. They were important part of the magical folks as they could pass on family knowledge, secrets and history. Of course there were family book spells, but with the portraits the understanding of these books were made easier. Moreover, they only contained spells and rituals. In public places like Hogwarts, the portraits were to help students of course within the castle, but they were also witnesses of its history. Any important events that had taken place here were remembered by the portraits, even those not mentioned in history books. Now that he thought about it, some of these paintings might have an answer for his research. Turning his attention back to Granger, he aimed his wand at the unsuspecting girl and softly murmured a spell. A yellowish light touched the girl and she did not even stop in her argument. The Malfoy heir smirked. The spell would take effect in a couple of hours, making sure that she would suspect the wrong person. His deed done, Draco discreetly and silently left to follow Potter.

00000000000000000000

It was all quiet. Only some leaves here and there were softly rustled by the cool wind from time to time. The lake was eerily calm giving the impression that no life was beneath it. Only subtle waves indicated that there were indeed things underwater. The surrounding trees were beginning to display golden and brownish coats and to be honest, it was quite cold. It did not help either that he had to be as quiet as possible. He did not know how much time had passed since they arrived here, but for Draco it seemed to be an eternity. After the confrontation with Granger earlier, Potter had simply headed outside and went straight to a secluded spot near the lake. They were surrounded by thick and big trees. All in all you could easily forget where you were if not for the glimpses of the castle's highest turrets. The Malfoy heir was actually crouched behind a tree and kept peeking at the Gryffindor wizard, who was cross seated on the ground, his hands joined on his laps and his eyes closed. And he was not moving, at all. Draco was wondering how the boy managed this when himself was beginning to have cramps. The Slytherin was slowly but surely losing his patience and starting questioning his reason for being here. Another peek at the sitting boy and he noticed a change. Potter was now frowning as if trying to solve a problem. Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at Draco's tree. Said boy had retreated behind his tree when the Gryffindor had opened his eyes and was now deciding on what to do now. However the choice was soon taken from him.

"Draco?" a voice startled from his thoughts making him yelp and rapidly jump up to face a surprised Potter. "What are you doing here?" Gathering his wits and countenance, the silver blond boy rapidly answered.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Potter? I'm enjoying the calmness of the area of course. Do you have any problem with that?"

"Hum no... but I've never seen you here before... actually I've never seen anyone here before. You were not following me, weren't you?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"What a preposterous idea! Why would _I_ follow _you_ of all the people? And anyway, what were you doing just sitting there?" Harry looked at him a bit suspiciously before answering.

"Meditating."

"Meditating? Why would you do that for?"

"It's to better feel and access magic."

"Where did you get this idea from?"

"Jiraya-sensei told me that to use effectively any energy within yourself, you had to know where and how to reach it. And the best way to do that is to meditate."

"And does it work?"

"Of course! Jiraya-sensei may be a pervert, but he knows this kind of stuff."

"Wha..." Did Potter just say pervert? Why would he know one?

"Yeah, and now I can better feel the magic in the air. This is how I spotted you actually."

"What did you just say?"

"This is how I spotted you actually."

"How?"

"Oh, the magic behind the tree you were hiding was different from the magic in the surroundings. It was a bit like mine but not exactly." Draco could only dumbly stare at the other boy. Potter had sensed his magic? But he had never heard of this method. Could Potter be lying? But he had been spotted.

"Potter," he eventually managed. "I have difficulty to believe you as I've never heard of anyone doing that before."

"Well, you could try for yourself. But don't expect to have result after the first time you meditate."

"Why?"

"You can't really think that it is that easy?" Harry asked

"How very true," a deep chuckle resonated through the air. Spinning around, the two boys came face to face with the most unexpected sight. Casually coming out of the forest an impressive centaur met them. Now that he was completely in the open, the boys noticed that he had a smiling face and gentle eyes. He was looking at Harry with what seemed to be an inch of respect. The two children could not take their eyes of him. Draco knew that centaurs existed but meeting one was another matter. They were puzzling but wise creatures. Of all magical creatures they were probably among those who knew a lot about magic. Harry himself could not believe his eyes. The Wizarding world was really a wonder. Before now, centaurs belonged to myths and legends. He remembered the stories of Hercules and legendary centaurs, such as Nessos. And now one was standing before him.

"Harry Potter. I have heard many stories about you. Each one more fantastic than the others. However, nothing could have prepared me for what I'm seeing now."

"What are you seeing now?" Harry asked cautiously.

"A young boy who has learnt to listen and see magic."

"But I haven't learn to listen..."

"You were meditating, trying to reach and connect with the magic within you and outside. It is a practice that many wizards have forgotten. And yet, you who have supposedly lived in the muggle world knows this practice."

"But a lot of people meditate!" Harry argued. "My best friend Naruto meditates everyday and he's not magical!"

"Yes, but didn't you say that you were doing it to better access your magic, as you were told?"

"Yes... well, I've learnt to meditate with my friend and his guardian. They're in martial arts, you see, and in their discipline, it helps to calm the mind and open the senses, so that they can be more efficient in their spar." That and it also helps them finding their chakra and easily manipulate it. Jiraya had come with the suggestion that if Harry could feel magic when he used it, then perhaps meditation would help him in long run and he was right. But the young wizard could not exactly say that to his companions.

"And this is very wise of your friends and even wiser of you to apply it for magic." Harry could not help but blush.

"Hmm, not really," he mumbled. "But you said it is a forgotten practice? Do you mean that wizards practised it before."

"Yes, many magical beings practised it, some still do. Only wizards have long stopped this communion with magic."

"Why?" asked a curious Draco.

"Arrogance, modernity... wizards have lost many of their ways over time."

"Tell me about it," the young Malfoy mumbled. At this, the centaur looked curiously at the boy as if he had just discovered a satisfying oddity. The young wizard was completely oblivious of the stare and was considering this practice.

"Do you practise meditation as well?" asked a curious Harry.

"Yes, my brethren and I still follow the old way. We may not be Magic Wielders but we are creatures of Magic, and as such, meditation is the only way for us to come in direct contact with her in a regular basis."

"So you can sense magic even if you can't use it?" asked a confused Draco.

"Young Malfoy, know that magic is everywhere, in everything and in every one. As such, those who know how can sense it, even if it might be more difficult if you can't use it." Letting this sink in, he eventually added. "Well, it has been a pleasure and certainly a great surprise." The centaur then bowed to the two wizards and made to go. The movement startled the two young boys.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" asked a somewhat disappointed Harry.

"Yes, I have to join my herd."

"Oh... eh, what's your name?"

"Firenze."

"Will we see you again?" the centaur paused thoughtful before nodding.

"Yes, when I might be able to do so."

"Oh ok. I'm here every morning or if I can't, I come after classes. See you around!" Harry happily answered. Firenze simply nodded and trotted back into the forest. Once the centaur had fully disappear, Draco could not help but exclaim.

"See you around? This was a centaur, Potter, not one of your mates!"

"Well, we'll see him around," Harry countered.

"That's not the point! I'm sure there's a way specific way to greet and address a centaur. He bowed to us before leaving after all."

"We didn't!" Harry exclaimed wide eyes. "Do you think he's been offended?"

"I don't know, it didn't look like he was."

"I hope you're right."

"Mmm... Potter, teach me to meditate."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Ok... Sit down."

"Why? Can't we go inside?"

"No, it's too noisy. You can't focus because of all the activities. Believe me I tried." Draco wanted to groan, but refrained. It was not appropriate behaviour and he was determined to learn this. It was a forgotten tradition and seemed to be useful. He was not about to let it pass and if he could resolve the Potter puzzle ar the same time, all the better.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Stretching before doing my push-ups," Harry answered as if it was obvious. "Now, close your eyes and breathe deeply..." Slowly, Draco relaxed and followed Harry's instructions. In the end, he managed to sense the beginning of a warmth inside of him, not much. But it was to be expected for a first time. However, he could not deny that after their session he was calmer, relaxed and was that a tingling on his skin?

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. Firenze will certainly appear from time to time, as he has a role to play^^. Hopefully, next chapter will come faster, but I'm not making any promises. But, if you must know, the ideas are there.<strong>


End file.
